The Truth Can't Hide
by ClatoFan4life
Summary: This is just a short story about Cato and Clove the night before the feast. Find out what happened that night also this short also involves a small part of the feast where... well you know what happens! Hope you like it, enjoy :)


**Hi just another story about the hunger games (Cato and Clove) and I really hope you like it! I thought I would do a short this time so here it is hope you like it :D**

**Review, please if you liked it also please check out my other stories! Enjoy :)**

**I DON'T own the hunger games or characters but wish I did.**

**The Truth Can't Hide**

As we stroll closer to the cornucopia - all bruised and tired - I can't help but feel a bit weary of my surroundings. The 'big, buff beast' could be lurking anywhere in the darkness of the night, but that sly fox wouldn't even dare come near us so that's one threat off the list. However there's 'fire girl' and 'loverboy' to worry about with their skills and strength, although I know where I cut Peeta and I doubt he'll be prepared and healthy enough to fight. Actually I'll not be surprised if he and Katniss don't turn up, but that's a stupid thing to think obviously she'll come fighting for her medicine or whatever it is in her little bag, to save her fake lover!

We get to a small spot after hunting - where we've been camping for almost all of the time we've spent in this arena. We settle down next to our tent and I lie down next to her on the rock floor, the running water passing past my feet at the edge of the rocks. She shuffles away from me a little bit pulling her legs to her body and trying to ignore me. She grabs a knife from her array of knives and tries to wipe the stained blood off of it, however she can't seem to get the deep, red stain off. She places it back neatly in her collection and eventually turns her head to me with no expression on her face, just the red of a small cut, the black of her tired eyes and the brown of her beautiful freckles.

"So?" she says quietly hardly moving her lips. I'm to distracted at the moment by her gaze to answer, but staring at her for a while is making me drowsy and I almost fall asleep. However she shouts my name and I zoom back into reality trying to wake myself up immediately.

"Uh, yeah! Well..." I start still tired and a little bit confused on how we're going to plan out the feast that was announced earlier today.

"Well?" she says expecting an answer getting inpatient.

"Well, why don't I go for the supplies and you-" I suggest but she cuts me off angrily.

"NO!" she snarls "How about I go to the feast and you go and pick off anyone who lurks around in the bushes, or tries to get to their bag!"

"No I can't let you do that! It'll be too dangerous and something bad might happen, besides Katniss will be there and she's my kill!"

"Hey I can handle myself and you know that! Also I will easily kill 'the girl on fire' before she even touches me." she barks standing up towering over me.

"Listen I can't let you go because I know I'll regret it!" I argue back at her, by now we are both standing up yelling at each other about this stupid feast!

"Why do you care about me? Obviously you don't like me since you were sleeping with that blond bitch! So why will you regret me going!" she argues back losing control of her tuff side and letting her real feelings come out.

"Clove, that wasn't real!" start trying to clam her down "It was for sponsors anyways I wasn't the one who wanted to sleep with her. It was all her!"

Clove shakes her head almost crying then she turns away and sits on a rock, hurt. I feel sorry for her I shouldn't have let Glimmer sleep in my arms or even let her flirt with me and if I knew she would get this hurt I would never of done those things.

"Just forget it Cato, I knew it was too good to be true." she whispers not even looking at me.

"Clove" I say upset "Hey when we're back in two I'll make everything up to you!"

She wipes her pretty face and turns to me as I sit next to her. However she still doesn't dare to speak she just sniffs and wipes her red nose waiting for me to say something. I already know what she's expecting me to say as I've known Clove for many, many years and I know what all of her reactions mean and same with her she knows everything about me.

"Listen I'm so sorry and I will change! When we are victors promise I will make it up to you!" I say grabbing her hands but she pulls them away reminding me of the cameras that capture our every moment. "I don't care about the cameras any more! I did when I first got here when I was ready to fight but not now, I've realised that there are more important things than being bloodthirsty to win, you also have be brave to win and sometimes the truth will come out!"

"So! I don't care about the cameras either but you still haven't explained why you wont let me go! I know we're best friends but I can handle myself and to make you proud I'll give the audience a good show when killing Katniss!" she says trying to change my mind but it won't happen ever in a million years.

"Cato, please let me show the audience what I can do!" she begs " Why won't you just let me go?!"

I can't take it any more the truth can't hide! I look at her and tell her sorry which makes confusion travel through her, but she soon gets it when our lips crash into each others! However it's just a small kiss because of the cameras but I'm glad I can finally show her how much I love her.

"Clove, I need to get the truth out I don't care if the whole of Panem knows this or if I sound so weak but I love you!" I exclaim not thinking straight.

She looks at me in shock but she manages to mutter "I love you too!"

That night we didn't get much sleep and we were still getting over the loving each other thing but we finally got to sleep late on. We slept next to each other cuddling a bit but it didn't mean we were all 'lovey dovey' it meant we were strong and didn't care what other people thought! I dreamed about me and Clove being victors and we are back in two in victors village and it was fantastic but that will never happen now as I'm leaning over her injured body knowing I can't save her!

"C-Cato!" she whimpers in my arms as I try to hold back my tears. I knew I shouldn't of let her go! However it's too late now I didn't get to her fast enough and I regret it like I said I would.

"Don't worry Clove it'll be ok" I explain "Here I'll pick you up!"

I try to lift her but she cries in pain even more that before so I leave her screaming for her to stay with me as her breathing starts to cut off!

"You can't leave me!" I beg "We were meant to go home together! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Just stay with me, please!"

I can see her life slowly draining from her eyes as my tears come bursting out of me! They land on her terrified face but she doesn't mind as she tries to smile fighting the pain.

"Don't go, stay with me! P-Please I love you!" I scream at her while her hands struggle to stroke my face.

"C-Cat-to!" she mutters "I l-love y-you too!"

I can't do nothing else but say goodbye to her! So I support the back of her head and lean in to kiss her and she kisses back until I feel her lips stop and loosen from the kiss! After that I hear a loud boom and know my love has gone. As I pull away I see her lifeless face, eyes still closed looking peaceful like the last few nights when she was sleeping. I lower her to the floor and see in her hand the knife I gave her when it was her twelfth birthday. _How the hell did she get that in_ _here?_ I think as I see it but my thoughts change once I realise how much she must of cared about it I grab it and place it in my pocket. I kiss her forehead and stroke where the rock Thresh has smashed into her skull with had been. I slowly stand up not letting the capitol await any longer and walk off from Clove, forever!

As I get about five meters away from her I look back and whisper "I will win for you". Then I walk off not looking back but I can hear the hover craft picking her up and lifting it into the sky. I walk on and pull out the knife knowing that's what will be the last thing Thresh will see!

**Hope you liked it review please, for now goodbye :)**


End file.
